(Inquisition) Nous allons le perdre
by Taahoma
Summary: Série de oneshot. Défi 1 : L'Inquisiteur visite un des compagnons à l'Infirmerie (Solas). D'autres OS à venir par la suite. Titre sujet à modifications.


**Auteur :** **Taahoma**

 **Fandom :** Dragon Age Inquisition

 **Genre :** Angst

 **Rating :** K+

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède rien.

 **Note :** Je m'excuse de tout OOC…

* * *

 **Nous allons le perdre**

Il se réveilla et tout était noir. Pourquoi ? Il avait pourtant les yeux ouverts. Il regardait autour de lui et rien ne s'éclairait comme il en avait l'habitude. Il décernait les cris des soldats non loin de lui, les plaintes et les messes basses. Il entendait également quelques détonations et le bruit des épées que l'on entrechoquait. La guerre. Autour de lui se dégageait une odeur de poudre, d'herbe mouillée et de sang. Ces derniers jours avaient été des combats acharnés pour gagner la moindre parcelle de terrain possible contre l'ennemi. Sous ses doigts étaient une couverture de fortune et le sol terreux d'une pièce construite à la va-vite. Sa bouche était pâteuse, comme s'il se réveillait d'une longue léthargie. Il avait soif.

Il sentait également le Voile, il percevait ses fluctuations. Il pouvait sentir contre sa peau l'énergie qui passait mais… il n'arrivait pas à voir les formes des habitants de l'Immatériel ou de la réalité. Pourtant il les devinait. Mais rien de plus. Quelque chose devait faire défaut avec ses yeux. Il porta une de ses mains vers eux, ne sentant ni bandage ni restriction sur ses paupières. Non, ils avaient l'air d'être fonctionnels. Mais il ne voyait pas.

Il était aveugle.

L'Inquisiteur entra dans ce qui semblait être l'infirmerie. Il y avait simplement des lits de fortune, faits d'une simple couverture et de paille recouverte d'un chiffon pour oreiller. Une odeur de plantes bouillies remplissait l'air et on pouvait entendre au loin des gens psalmodier des prières pour les blessés. Les bruits et odeurs habituels du champ de bataille étaient estompés pour l'Inquisiteur, trop habitué à eux pour les remarquer ici. Cet endroit lui rappelait ses origines dans les Marches Libres. C'était un drôle de sentiment qui remplissait le cœur de l'Inquisiteur.

L'endroit n'était pas trop occupé. Cette partie de l'infirmerie était pour les généraux importants. Il était mieux de les placer dans des endroits plus calmes et loin des cris d'agonie pour un meilleur repos. Plus rapide était leur rétablissement, plus rapidement s'achèverait le combat.

Les yeux de l'Inquisiteur se posèrent sur la forme assise dans un des lits. Il s'était réveillé une heure auparavant lui avait-on dit. Le temps qu'il traverse le camp, il s'était fait tous les scénarios et inimaginables sur la réaction de son compagnon de guerre. Mais quand il arriva à ses côtés, Solas ne semblait pas paniqué ni bouleversé. Peut-être curieux. L'elfe regardait ses mains sans les voir, son expression était neutre.

« Inquisiteur… » Le visage du blessé s'était tourné vers lui. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Une explosion, » répondit Levallan avec un soupir. « Elle a emporté toute une partie de la forêt dans laquelle vous vous battiez. L'équipe de sauvetage est arrivée trop tard et n'a pas réussie à éteindre le feu à temps qui a brûlé la moitié de la forêt. Nous avons perdu une bonne partie de nos troupes, » continua-t-il d'expliquer en prenant soin d'articuler. Une boule s'était formée dans sa gorge au souvenir de l'expression paniquée des messagers quand ils étaient venus l'informer du désastre. « Les Templiers en première ligne ont été… tués et les mages… Solas, c'est ma faute. Je suis désolé. J'ai… » Une petite pause s'inséra. L'inquisiteur prit une grande inspiration. Sa détresse se traduisait trop bien dans ses paroles et il ne pouvait pas montrer ce désespoir, cette peur de la défaite qu'il ressentait, à quiconque. Il ferma le poing, ravalant son anxiété pour détendre sa gorge serrée.

S'il le pouvait, Solas aurait froncé les sourcils mais son état de choc – ce que pensait l'Inquisiteur – l'empêchait d'avoir toute émotion.

« Je peux dire que vous êtes troublé, Inquisiteur. »

« Pourquoi ne l'êtes-vous _pas,_ vous aussi ? Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

« Comme... d'habitude. »

Le combat faisait rage depuis quelques jours. La guerre finale avait commencé, emportant avec elle son lot de morts et de massacres. L'ensemble des compagnons de l'Inquisiteur avait été obligé de se séparer en petits groupes pour mener une charge dans les endroits stratégiques et jugés les plus vulnérables. Coryphéus ne reculait devant rien pour arriver à son but et il semblait présenter beaucoup de failles qu'ils voulaient exploiter.

Une ruse.

L'inquisiteur avait été envoyé sur les premières lignes, accompagné de trois autres camarades. Solas devait quant à lui protéger un groupe stratégique d'elfes, une cinquantaine de mages avec lui. Le but était de dresser des barrières afin d'empêcher les démons d'avancer et de les prendre en tenaille avec la Garde des Ombres et les templiers dans l'autre sens. Quand l'attaque commencerait, les mages auraient fait tomber la barrière pour lancer tous les sorts en leur connaissance afin d'exterminer les démons jusqu'au dernier.

Cependant, il n'avait pas été pris en compte que des mages ennemis viendraient en plus grand nombre, tenant les démons en laisse. D'où venait cette armée alors que les alliés de Coryphéus avaient été détruits un à un ? Ce démon avait malheureusement pensé à tout.

De plus ses hommes n'hésitaient pas à sacrifier leur vie pour le bien de leur maître. Sortant leurs grimoires, ils se mirent à lire leur incantation et s'autodétruisirent avec un rire guttural chantant leur victoire et la destruction du monde.

Solas avait été retrouvé inconscient, avec une petite dizaine de mages survivants. Les autres avaient été carbonisés mais dans le cas de l'Elfe, il avait été assez rapide pour prononcer le sort d'une barrière sur lui. Seuls les rayons de feu lui brûlèrent les yeux. Un petit nombre de mages derrière lui survécurent et étaient maintenant en soin intensif dans l'autre partie de l'infirmerie.

Les soigneurs avaient été formels. Ils avaient utilisé toutes les capsules de soins possibles et rien n'avait fonctionné. A moins de trouver un nouveau sort, rien ne lui rendrait la vue. L'inquisiteur avait envoyé une petite équipe avec Morrigan pour inspecter les anciennes caches elfiques, espérant trouver des réponses dans leur inscriptions codées…

« Je ferai tout ce qui est mon pouvoir pour retrouver votre vue, Solas »

Le mage tourna son visage de l'autre côté, semblant pouvoir voir la fenêtre de fortune mais probablement ne sentait-il que la brise qui passait entre les maillons qui servaient de pare-soleil.

« Ne perdez pas de temps avec moi, inquisiteur, » finit-il par répondre. « Nous n'avons pas le temps. Je dois reprendre des forces et donc ne suis plus utile au combat avant quelques jours. J'apprécie la visite mais vous avez plus important à faire. »

L'inquisiteur ne savait pas comment réagir à cette… réaction. Solas paraissait trop calme, pas empreint de la moindre inquiétude quant au fait qu'on ne pourrait probablement pas lui rendre sa vue, ni qu'ils avaient perdus cette bataille. Savait-il que... ?

« Vous savez, » continua-t-il. « Mes autres sens ne sont pas morts, je peux toujours sentir le Voile. Cela est peut-être une bonne chose. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Inquisiteur, comment regardez-vous le monde ? »

Solas tendit une main devant lui et la referma comme s'il venait d'attraper quelque chose. Levellan le regarda faire, comme hypnotisé par la douce emprise du mage sur l'objet invisible. Son interlocuteur ne sembla pas vraiment attendre de réponse alors il patienta jusqu'à ce qu'il recommence à parler.

« Nos sens sont multiples, et pour voir les merveilles du monde, la vue n'est pas le plus nécessaire. Pour communiquer avec l'Immatériel non plus. Etre aveugle est peut-être même un moyen de ne plus se laisser berner par les illusions et de percevoir la plus simple et pure des vérités. Si cette cécité me touche, je veux l'exploiter. »

« Comment voulez-vous faire ça ? »

« J'ai passé plus de temps dans l'Immatériel que quiconque ici. Et c'était souvent dans mes rêves que je voyageais. La vue ne m'est pas nécessaire si je peux _sentir_ , Inquisiteur. Je n'ai qu'à me rendre aux endroits les plus bouleversés et tenter de communiquer avec les esprits de l'Immatériel. Je n'aurai qu'à fuir si cela devient trop dangereux. »

« Solas, vous- »

« Je serai plus utile à l'arrière à tenter de déchiffrer les perturbations du Voile et- »

« Solas ! »

L'inquisiteur attrapa la main du mage et le força à tourner son visage vers lui. Il espérait y déceler la moindre trace de tristesse mais rien ne semblait changer les traits neutres du Mage de la Brèche. Pourtant, Levellan était sûr que celui devant lui ne pouvait pas être si insensible à sa condition qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Solas était quelqu'un de censé, alors bien sûr qu'il se ferait une raison très rapidement sur son état et qu'il ne s'apitoierait pas sur lui-même. Mais bon sang, ne pouvait-il pas compter sur lui ? N'étaient-ils pas amis ?

« Je t'en prie, arrête d'essayer de faire comme si tout allait bien. » Se rendant compte de son manque de politesse, l'Inquisiteur se racla la gorge et reprit. « Personne, même _vous_ , ne peut réagir de la sorte quand il a perdu autant. Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte de l'état dans lequel vous êtes ? »

Il fallut un petit temps au Mage pour comprendre ce dont parlait son interlocuteur car il resta silencieux. L'Inquisiteur avait le souffle court, essayant de calmer son cœur trop tempétueux.

« Est-ce que… vous sentez ça ? »

Solas n'entendit que le bruit de la fine couverture qui était sur lui se retirer et le cliquetis que faisait l'épée de l'inquisiteur sur le sol.

« Que devrais-je sentir ? »

Il allongea les bras un peu maladroitement jusqu'à rencontrer l'avant-bras de l'Inquisiteur. Il suivit en descendant jusqu'à sa main qui avait prise sur… ses maigres jambes. La poigne était forte et aurait dû lui faire mal. _Aurait dû_.

Levellan le regardait évaluer l'étendue des dégâts. Il n'en retenait plus les larmes mais restait discret pour ne pas attirer l'attention du mage. Il finit par le relâcher et s'assit en tailleur à côté de lui en retenant ses sanglots.

Solas continuait de toucher ses jambes, essayant probablement de les faire réagir ou de sentir un ou deux pincements mais à chaque fois, sa peau ne faisait que rougir et son visage ne changeait pas.

Pendant l'attaque, Solas avait bien pu se protéger du souffle de feu mais le séisme qu'avaient provoqués leurs ennemis avaient eu raison de son équilibre. Il était tombé et s'était assommé. Il n'avait donc pas pu sentir la mâchoire de la terre se refermer sur ses jambes, endommageant ainsi la capsule articulaire de ses genoux et plus encore. Levellan ne connaissant pas beaucoup l'anatomie, il avait simplement pu conclure que Solas ne pourrait plus marcher.

Et cette fois-ci, cette vérité semblait affecter le mage devant lui.

« Je… je ne sens rien. » Il tourna son visage vers son supérieur qui se mordit la lèvre en voyant son expression.

« Solas… » Sa voix dérailla. Le visage du mage s'adoucit avec un sourire triste.

« Inquisiteur, pourquoi… ? » _Pourquoi vous inquiétez-vous autant pour moi ?_

Il ne put finir sa phrase que Levellan l'attira contre lui dans une étreinte un peu trop brutale pour le mage qui se crispa légèrement. Solas ne devait surement pas comprendre les sentiments qui prenaient le cœur de l'Inquisiteur, mais nul doute qu'il pouvait sentir les gouttelettes chaudes de ses larmes contre son fin accoutrement. Il déplaça une main hésitante contre le dos de son ami, mais sans savoir exactement ce qu'il devait faire. Il ne devait pas être habitué à de tel contact, pensa l'Inquisiteur. Ou était-il simplement surpris que ce soit lui qui ose faire ce genre de geste. Mais qu'importe, l'Inquisiteur ne pouvait plus essayer de retenir l'angoisse qui l'avait pris.

Solas, la personne à qui il tenait le plus, venait de se confronter à la réalité de son état. Il ne pourrait ni marcher, ni voir quoique ce soit. Et pour lui, c'était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas concevoir. Cela le rendait vulnérable. Cela l'obligeait à reculer dans les lignes arrières s'il voulait survivre. Mais il connaissait le mage, il ferait tout en son pouvoir pour arriver à leur fin : vaincre Coryphéus. Il n'hésiterait pas à se rendre indiscret et un appât pour leurs ennemis.

Et cela, l'Inquisiteur en avait le cœur serré juste à la pensée.

Il perdrait Solas.

Et s'il ne le perdait pas en combat, il le perdrait parce qu'il passerait son temps déconnecté de la réalité. Parce qu'il deviendrait dépendant d'une autre personne et qu'il était trop borné et solitaire pour ça.

Il ne le comprenait que trop bien.

Solas partirait d'une façon ou d'une autre.

* * *

2095 mots au total. Les limites max étaient à 5000, j'ai donc toujours de la marge, haha…

Les mots à placer étaient : inscription, attendre, indiscret, aveugle, capsule. Est-ce qu'ils sont trop voyants ?

Je commence à écrire ça et je me dis que j'ai plein d'idées mais nos limites étaient pour un Inquisiteur mâle et… je pleure xD je voulais que mon mec ait romancé Solas. Mais je ne peux pas. Alors j'ai dû changer en quelque chose d'ambigüe, un genre d'amour à sens unique. J'espère que… ce n'est pas trop OOC ? Je ne suis pas une experte de ces personnages (ai-je jamais été experte de qui que ce soit ?).

Je suis bien sûr ouverte à toute remarque même si je pense ne pas trop écrire sur Solas dans un avenir proche xD.

Merci à mon amie Zafyra's pour sa correction et ses conseils ! vous pouvez trouver sa part du défi avec Cole !

Merci de votre lecture !


End file.
